Crucible
is the post-timeskip team leader of the Brockton Bay Wards. Personality Crucible is relatively inexperienced as a team leader, so he is often willing to bow to authority figures like Chevalier and see his enemies as more moral than they are. He expresses frustration at not knowing the details of classified events, such as the Battle against EchidnaCell 22.1, but he still demonstrates endurance and selflessness. Appearance Crucible's costume leaves his jaw exposed.Sting 26.3 Abilities and Powers Crucible is able to create a pale blue forcefield bubble that can flare an intense orange white filling it with intense heat,Another got caught in the threads, but blades sprung out all over his body, the individual components rotating, and the threads were cut. He dropped down. Crucible caught him. A forcefield bubble surrounded the figure, pale blue, then flared a brilliant orange-white. Mannequin would be fireproof, though. Even an extreme heat like Crucible could create wouldn’t have an effect. Still, it meant one was contained. ... I could see the forcefield start to change hues, ready to bake before Jack could say anything devastating. - Excerpt from Sting 26.3 incinerating everything inside.Crucible caught the first in his forcefield. He paused a second, then turned it on full burn. The forcefield dissipated, and man, parasites and a circular section of floor were scorched black. The other two were still fighting off the bugs when Crucible burned them as well. Silence reigned. The crowd, I think, was a little too horrified to cheer for us. “First kill?” Imp asked, quiet. “Yeah” “How the fuck did you get to be a hero with a power like that?” “Kept it a secret from you guys, kept it a secret from the public. You can do a lot with a solid forcefield bubble.” - Excerpt from Sting 26.3 He hides the latter aspect of his power to maintain his reputation as a hero. His power seems specifically restricted to spherical shapes as he can create domes and bubbles,“Um, not about to turn away help,” Imp said. She was benefiting as Crucible created his superheated forcefield dome to burn away the Breed-parasites too dumb to walk around. ... Clockblocker paused the most dangerous ones, closest to mouths, anuses and private parts, to ears and nostrils. We backed away as he freed us of the worst of them, and Crucible barred the path with his superheated forcefield. - Excerpt from Sting 26.3 but was not shown to make any other formations. His forcefield bubbles could also be used simply to contain or shield, without the incineration effect. History Background Presumably a natural trigger. Post-Echidna Crucible was requisitioned by the Brockton Bay Protectorate to mitigate its losses after the battle against Echidna.Interlude 20.x He was present when Skitter surrendered herself to the PRT ENE, when she attacked Tagg and Alexandria,Cell 22.3 and when she announced her decision to join the heroes and rename herself Weaver.Cell 22.6 Post-Timeskip By the time that Weaver asked him to participate in the effort against the Slaughterhouse 9000 he had risen to the position Team leader of the Brockton Bay Wards, he deferred leadership back to Clockblocker and deployed during a hostage situation alongside his teammates and the Undersiders. Crucible personally faced three Mannequins, three Murder Rats, three Breeds, a Nyx and a Tyrant during Jack Slash's second challenge for Theo, and sustained a jaw wound from Murder Rat that left him out of commission for a time.26.x (Donation Interlude; Saint) It was the first time he killed there having burned several of the murderous clones to death. He also battled three each of Skinslip, Hatchet Face, Miasma, and Murder Rat at Redfield.Sting 26.5 Gold Morning He was present at the start of event but it is unknown what became of him. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wards Category:Heroes Category:Shaker Category:Worm Characters